In the Void
by Nana-7og
Summary: So... we've seen the Masters version of what happens when people die. What really happen though? Do they go to a heaven or hell? Is there somewhere in between? Follow Oswin, Jack, Amy, Rory, Danny, Rose, Doctors 1-11, and a bunch of other characters as they figure it out. Story is mine. Idea is not mine. Doctor who is not mine.


_**N- **__Oh wow... people are actually reading this thing? Im just writing as I go. I dont even know what the plotline is yet._

**_D-Technically its my idea not yours..._**

AN- Hey! Im N, Co-Conspirator is D! Spoiler alert for Seasons 7&8, so if you haven't seen them you might want to turn back now.

Yes... each jack is different. Yes... each oswald echo has a different name.

Oswin groaned as Jack slapped her arm. At least she thought that it was Jack. There were so many of them, and they all looked identical, the only thing that could tell them apart was their names, personalities, and clothing, and that wasn't much to go by, or trustworthy. She looked over; this one wore the traditional council garb. So then it was Jack. She had known they had a meeting, but she hadn't known that it was an if-you-don't-show-up-you-are-off-the-council-meeting. So in other words she had rushed here in her bedclothes… again.

"You should really set your alarm, Oswin." Amy scolded her. Amy was in charge of their council, but there were still things she didn't know about. Like how every other month there was a different Harkness clone, or how Oswin and Clara sometimes switched out since they were identical. There were more, but just thinking about how there was a sole void commune dedicated to clones of Jack Harkness, and how there was another one with all of Clara Oswald's echoes (and Masters 1-6\ Doctors 1-11, but it switched out pretty evenly) hurt her head. The ninth doctor looked up, he (like Oswin) had been asleep, and glared at Amy. They could all tell that the meeting wasn't going well.

On Oswin's division for the high council (also called the 9th council) there was; Jack Harkness number 1(the one who had originally been killed by Daleks, before resurrection), Amy Williams-Pond, the Ninth Doctor, Oswin I. Oswald herself, Lady Rose Foreman (or Susan, she could never remember which first name the woman went by), and Sarah-Jane Smith. There were other divisions, and theirs was by far the smallest.

Nine looked at Rose/Susan; she had pulled out a book and was reading. Since nothing was getting done1, and Amy had moved on to scolding her husband, who sat in the corner of the room each meeting just in case someone hurt one another, Oswin walked over to Nine and his Granddaughter.

"Miss. Foreman." She said, reaching out her hand. The woman looked up.

"Oh, please call me Susan" she shook her hand. Oswin could feel Nine glaring at her. She didn't want to call him the doctor. The doctor was a tall young man with a large chin and a bow tie. As well as no eyebrows and a tweed jacket. Nine was somewhere in his 40's, had a more circular face, and big ears. He wore a leather jacket, and looked as if he had been through a war. He was not the Doctor. She knew about regeneration, heck a good number of the people in her commune were Gallifreyan. The only reason they didn't regenerate was because they were all already dead… and Daleks stayed in their own commune, plotting revenge with the Masters and the Cybermen.

The thought of the Master sent shivers down her spine. All of the people in her commune had shared memories, nothing was private. If they really wanted to, they could contact each other that way. It had come in handy stopping a few riots in the beginning.

Amy stepped to the front. Sarah-Jane had arrived and sat down, Oswin went back to her seat.

"I now call our meeting to order!" Amy said loudly. "We need to find out where in the void our communes are, and why we're here. Sarah-Jane?" Amy sat down. They all looked at Sarah-Jane.

"Unlike the Harkness and Oswald communes people that are coming to our commune seem to be unsung heroes, or villains, People who didn't finish what they started. If they did, then they knew either the Doctor or the Master. The most disturbing thing about this is everyone says they remember dying. The people from my commune, they don't seem to come from any specific time period, at least not what I have seen. I haven't found any versions of the doctor in my commune, but there is a man who is standing out to me. He says his name is Danny Pink. He says he knows the Doctor."

Oswin jumped up. "D-Danny pink? I know him! Well, partially. I specifically don't know him. Clara knew him. If he is dead… Ooh; car crash, then turned into a Cyberman by the Mistress. Poor Clara." She looked to her right to find herself being soniced. There then came a grumble from Nine.

"What is wrong with you, Oswin?"

"Nothing. Hive mind, remember?" she replied, pointing to her head.

Amy stood up again. "Let's all go see Danny pink. Oswin, since you know the most about him, you can take the lead this time. Sarah-Jane, can you take us to him?" Sarah-Jane nodded, and opened up one of the portal things that would take them to her commune.


End file.
